The Sixth Research Workshop on the Biology, Prevention and Treatment of Head and Neck Cancer is the next scheduled conference in a series held every four years. The research workshops are the most important international interdisciplinary research conferences focused, in a single meeting, on topics related to head and neck cancer. These topics include molecular genetics, tumor cell biology, immunology, gene therapy, organ-sparing surgery, radiology and imaging, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, chemoprevention, and quality of life issues. The goals of the Research Workshops are to bring together clinical investigators, geneticists, immunologists, and molecular and cellular biologists to share recent advances in head and neck cancer, identify needed areas of future research and disseminate this information to the larger community of investigators in related fields through publication of the abstracts in the journal Head and Neck. The Research Workshops are particularly suitable for training young scientists, who gain exposure to a diverse array of topics related to their own field of studies. This application requests funds for travel scholarships for young investigators to attend the workshop. The Workshops are of utmost importance for research progress in head and neck cancer biology, therapy, and prevention and progress contributing to the public health.